The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a filter device for use with a machine. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a filter device for use with a machine requiring clean airflow that filters particles from the air so that the machine can operate efficiently.
There are certain types of machines that require a clean airflow in order to operate properly and efficiently. One example of this type of machine is a gas turbine. During operation of a gas turbine, a compressor draws in air from the surrounding environment and compresses the air into a combustion chamber. In the combustion chamber, the air is mixed with a supplied fuel that is ignited. This creates high temperature combustion gases that drive the gas turbine.
In order to operate efficiently, clean airflow must be provided to the airflow inlet of the gas turbine. A filtration system for a gas turbine usually has a filter device with a plurality of filters which remove foreign particles within the airflow, such as, but not limited to, dirt, debris, and other unwanted items. During operation of the gas turbine, these particles begin to accumulate on the filters and create a resistance against the airflow to the gas turbine. This resistance increases the pressure drop across the airflow inlet system and leads to a decrease in the efficiency of the gas turbine. Furthermore, replacement of the filters cannot occur until operation of the gas turbine is stopped.